


Sugar daddy

by sikakira



Series: Zone X [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikakira/pseuds/sikakira
Summary: In a rather strange relationship with the strangest human ever -Lee Minhyuk-, Yoo Kihyun decides to have some recreation by ordering for two male prostitutes for his entertainment and do stuff beyond simple selfish flesh pleasure...-Plot twist and detailed sex to be expected.-





	Sugar daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So... enjoy, I guess :)

From his windows pane he stared at a view he was used to yet was never tired of. Maybe it was because he travels so much. All places gave their own architecture and colors to the picture after all.

Kihyun sipped on his champagne, elegantly and tilted his head slightly. His husband was in another country at the time Kihyun was watching the beautiful sunset from the highest level of this luxury hotel alone. Minhyuk was just as gorgeous of a man as him and they would have made a perfect pair if they did not argue so much when the eyes and cameras were not on them.

Kihyun was sick of it. Like always…

He sighed as he gulped more champagne.  
Lee Minhyuk was supposed to be on a business trip but Kihyun knew that he was having more fun than intended with his oh-so-beautiful secretary, Chae Hyungwon.  
Kihyun could swear he is not jealous, but his immediate glass refill would prove otherwise…

A knock on his door signaled that his meal delivery was here and Kihyun finally turned away from the thick glass with a smile. He told them to come in and the door was opened, by one of the hotel workers, to make the way for two other men to step inside the expensive suite then closed it after bowing at the customer.  
Kihyun smiled wider, twirling his glass around as he checked the men out, from head to toes, on a 360 degrees rotation around them.  
He stared at their stern faces once he was done checking and had a sip from his cup.

“Strip” he ordered, and the men obeyed. Shirts and pants were taken off as well as their underwear, thrown to the side.  
Like he ordered, the men were built up to perfection. He walked over them slowly and from the tip of his delicate fingers, he grazed over the skin of the tanned one, tracing his fingers down his toned abdomen till the happy trail and restrained himself from getting hasty with his intentions.  
Yoo Kihyun was a patient and meticulous man.

“Hyunwoo is it?” Kihyun asked to confirm  
“Yes” the man answered his plump lips moving honestly.

_Alright_

He laid eyes on the second handsome man, a blondie with longer hair he presumed was Hoseok. He was slightly shorter than Hyunwoo but just as buff if not more. His eyes were what startled Kihyun right away. They were fierce and seemed like he was ready to snap Kihyun in two for whatever reason.

The red head shuddered a little.

Kihyun refrained from giving himself in to his pulsations. It would be a shame it ended too fast after all.  
He pretended to not stare at their lower body, appreciating how nicely they were formed there.  
_Don’t. You **must** enjoy it. He is probably fucking that tall whore right now. _  
He licked his lips and pulled away from them and sat in a chair from where he could watch them clearly, crossing his lower limbs, his smooth legs showing up through his opened red Gucci shower robe.__

 

 

“Make out” Kihyun almost whispered through his slow sipping and the men complied immediately.

Hyunwoo had grabbed Hoseok by the chin and gently pushed his tongue inside his mouth. As if he knew what Kihyun’s wish were, he was quite slow with it. He sucked on Hoseok's lips and pressed their bodies together his big hands groping the other’s offered ass in a sensual motion.  
Kihyun sighed low and in lust at the sight.  
Hoseok moaned when Hyunwoo leaned even more into the kiss and his right hand slide around the blonde's neck, possessively.  
Kihyun tilted his head, biting his free thumb, eyes hooded. Hormones shot up in his blood vessels and his lower body was getting harder to control as he watched more of this lascivious play.

“…more” Kihyun requested and the others heard well.

Hyunwoo attacked the blondie's neck next, sucking on his jaw then nibbling on his skin to leave visible marks. Hoseok bit his puffed cherry red lips and rolled his eyes back as the same time with his head, arms tightly taking support around Hyunwoo's neck. The raven hair's hands choose to grope the naked ass cheeks with the same amount of will as before.

Now Kihyun was not able to restrain himself and looked at their semi-hard erections sprawling between their bodies, rubbing against each other, tips glistering with pre-cum, filling the room with the smell of sin and lust.

Hyunwoo kissed his way down, from the firm chest, licking and nibbling on the juicy pecks, then to the abs till he was kneeling in front of Hoseok’s hard on.  
Kihyun’s cock twitched under his robe.

The raven hair glanced at Kihyun, waiting for the next order or approval.

Instead of words, Kihyun lewdly pushed his thumb inside his needy mouth, slowly till his was fully in and sucked on it back out, giving it a good lick.  
Hyunwoo understood it as a pass and grabbed Hoseok's dick to stroke it wet with saliva at first. The other groaned at the immediate touch and bit his lip to suppress any noise although it was in no use. When Hyunwoo took his length in his warm mouth the blondie cursed under his breath and he moaned when the other looked up to meet his eyes as he took the dick in until the base.

It was Kihyun’s turn to curse, gulping down more champagne to cope with the urge even if he knew it made things worst.  
Hyunwoo pulled back, rather sexily with a satisfied soft moan, his plump lips around the pale to pale pink cock before he bobbed his head back and forth like he was licking a lollipop. His left hand pumped the base when he hasn’t reached it yet with how slowly he was being. His tongue licked the tip and teased it before he quaffed it back in, making slutty noises at the back of his throat by shaking his head slowly.

“Fuck his mouth,” Kihyun mustered out with frustration “don’t restrain yourself” he added some condition this time.

Hoseok slid his ten fingers through the other’s short black locks after Hyunwoo put his hands down on the floor and started moving his hips back and forth, his gland occasionally hitting the back of the other’s throat.  
Kihyun felt giddy, horny and pained. His cock was asking for some hot lips and his hole for some of Hyunwoo’s fellow lonely dick which was currently leaking quite a lot.  
But Kihyun wanted to enjoy the show. His right thumb's nail grazed over his perfect teeth as his other hand unconsciously went to his crotch to massage his growing bulge.  
The sleazy look in Hyunwoo’s face was such a turn on and Kihyun couldn’t help but imagine himself being the one ‘abused' in such way.  
Hoseok panted, moaned and Kihyun cried a bit as he could tell the other male was close.

_Fuck_

He groaned as his hips thrusted into the warm cave once more and slower hip thrusts followed. He pulled himself out slowly, and Kihyun watched attentively how a string of saliva and cum mix managed to escape from Hyunwoo's closed lips. This latter turned around and opened his mouth.  
Cum dripped down his tongue although most of it was already sliding in the other exit, down his throat.

“Go ahead…” Kihyun said and watched Hyunwoo swallow the warm liquid and licking his lips pleasurably.  
Kihyun couldn’t resist it anymore.

He placed his glass on the table next to him and opened his robe, tauntly, to exhibit his naked, smaller body to the buff men.  
He pushed his red hair back lusciously and gradually opened his legs, like following a silent tempo, raunchy and shameless.

“Fuck me.”

That was his last order that hot evening.

 

Hyunwoo stood up and the men looked at each other briefly then back at Kihyun. Hyunwoo was the one to start moving to him with Hoseok following. Kihyun was anticipating so much when they reached him, looking down at him like a prey soon to be devoured and the red hair _loved it_.  
The tanned man stroked his hard one finally giving it some attention, his fingers sliding against the veiny shaft at which Kihyun stared like hypnotized.

“You want it?” Hyunwoo asked, unexpectedly. Kihyun gulped.

A rough hand wrapped around Kihyun’s penis and he looked down to see Hoseok kneeled in front of him, with a smile on. But he just had the time to see as much since Hyunwoo pulled his face back to focus on him. He then pushed his cock against Kihyun’s pretty lips, asking for the entrance of his mouth. Kihyun acquiesced, allowing the man to push his dick inside him as if he was feeding him. He kept his eyes on the tanned male as he sucked on his shaft, content of how the other let a moan escape his lips each time he displayed one of his acquired technique. He decided to take a better control of his movements by holding the base but Hyunwoo pushed his hand away gently and smirked.  
Kihyun’s eyebrows weakly knitted but he wailed at the action. His ears turned pink as tears welled up in his eyes without rolling down.  
The stimulation was already enticing.

Suddenly he felt soft wet cheek insides on his cock and he had to pull away to just whisper “oh fuck” at Hoseok who kept sucking him off duly with his eyes closed, his tongue doing wonders.

“Look here” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Kihyun’s attention back on him and pushed his dick back in again. The red head compiled once again, completely weak against the strong  
hands that used his mouth like a sex toy, slowly sliding his hard dick in and out as he grunted at the pleasure he received.

Kihyun already felt like he was going crazy with the blondie giving him the best blow job he ever had in addition to his own service.

Hyunwoo pulled away then grabbed his jaw and dipped down for a languid kiss, saliva dripping down from their interaction. He tasted like cum and his technique all together sent Kihyun’s brain for a spin. When he was released finally he looked down at Hoseok who looked back at him as he slowly pulled away to easily lick his gland. Kihyun moaned and had the urge to seize his hair to make him take him more again but Hoseok already pulled off with a pop. He smiled as he stood up and approached his waist to Kihyun to take the hint.

The small man grabbed his dick with his left hand to pump it and turned around to do the same thing with Hyunwoo with his right hand.  
He proceeded by giving Hoseok a blowjob without resting his right hand. He noted how the pale skinned male was slightly bigger than the other but Kihyun was not the type to give up as he took him all in. he stared up at Hoseok who seemed to be pleased by his ministration.  
Kihyun did not completely ignore the other pulsating dick as he gave Hyunwoo more licks and sucking as well.  
The room’s smell was getting more and more erotic and moans filled the silence.  
Kihyun smiled when the two men exchanged a sloppy kiss, shoving tongues inside each other’s mouth, passionately and swallowing each other’s moans.  
He felt them contracting so he decided to work his soft hands faster and bit his lower lip as the men ejaculated over him, covering his chest and face with hot cum.  
Kihyun was honored. In the most twisted way.

They finally pulled away from each other and smiled at Kihyun.

“Bed” Kihyun curtly said, released the still hard dicks and stood up to walk over the round luxury bed and laid on it. From the top of the bed was a bottle of lube that he took and opened, spilling some content on his middle finger and index. With his thumb he smeared it around a little bit before bringing his fingers down his ass. He teased himself a little bit, conscious of how hungrily the men were staring at him. He pressed his middle finger inside himself, watching it slide in like he wanted then he turned his body to have his ass up, shamelessly. He had prepared himself earlier, but the lube had dried down and he wanted to show off his cute pink entrance after all.  
The two others were stroking themselves as they watched silently Kihyun finger himself, ass in the air for them to see clearly. He moaned as he pushed in another slim finger, both teasing to reach to the pleasure spot that would make him reach ecstasy too quickly.

“Let me help” he heard the other’s voice, Hoseok’s, before he felt a finger join his owns inside of him. He was so absorbed in masturbating that he had not taken notice of the  
blondie approaching and coating his whole fingers with lube. He pushed his middle finger inside the smaller man, his other hand massaging Kihyun’s ass cheeks with the dry left hand.

“Oh yes..” Kihyun panted as Hoseok had no restriction in his movement at all. He twirled his finger around almost ignoring Kihyun’s owns. When the red head gave up and retracted his fingers, he took it as an invitation to push a second finger -his index- inside him, his speed increasing with each second. He then decided to proceed with biting, his teeth over the skin of Kihyun’s butt nibbling and licking it pink.

When he was forgetting Hyunwoo’s presence, the man had climbed the bed, toward Kihyun’s head and landed his hands on his offered back, caressing his small frame with both of his hands. They moved down, around his chest area, teasing his nipples by the way.  
Kihyun moaned over and over from the treatment he just received, eyes closed, in pure bliss.

“Turn him around” he had recognized Hyunwoo’s voice and had nothing to say when Hoseok pulled his fingers out and easily turned him on his back, Hoseok between his legs and Hyunwoo’s dick right above his head.

The blondie hovered him with a dangerous smile, his imposing large toned chest intimidating yet turning the horny Yoo Kihyun even more on. He leaned in for a short kiss, his big left hand around Kihyun’s small neck, pressing his thumb down as if he was hesitating to break it. Then he whispered through the pecks

“We will fuck you until you can’t walk and talk, is that okay with you, sir?” Hoseok asked and his voice although soft and sweet sent chills down Kihyun’s whole body.

“I want to _ruin_ him” Hyunwoo confessed his hand petting Kihyun’s soft locks

“Just do whatever you want boys” Kihyun chuckled “I am your little slut tonight” he added as he bit his lower lip in anticipation “Just fuck me till I pass out”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s cocks twitched in bliss

“Awesome” Hoseok said as he pulled away and took a pillow to place it under the red hair’s hips for better access “You look younger than us, what is your age?”

“I am twenty-four” Kihyun sheepishly said staring at Hyunwoo’s hard on above him

“We are your hyungs then” Hyunwoo smiled and rubbed his thumb against the naughty lips under him, pushing his thumb in for Kihyun to suck on it with a moan

“Yes hyung” He managed to say with hooded eyes

“Fuck, I want to mess him up so bad, hurry up Hoseok” Hyunwoo groaned

“Aye, aye, patience” Hoseok smeared the cool lube over his cock and teased Kihyun’s hole with the tip before pushing himself in slowly

“Oh my god” Kihyun choked up and looked down at him as he spread him open for access inside

“Tight slut” Hoseok muttered, his tousled hair strands hiding his mean eyes “Just like I like them” he panted and moved his hips to have a bit more coverage

Hyunwoo muffled Kihyun’s moans with a messy upside-down kiss. Kihyun still pulled his head down feeling good from his tongue. He was trying to distract himself from the pain in his bottom, oh so sweet pain.

Hyunwoo pulled away and put a pillow bellow Kihyun’s chest to prop him up.

“Suck on these” he presented his balls as he spoke, making them fall right between the red head’s lips. Kihyun lewdly did as asked, sucking on the sacs enjoying how he made Hyunwoo smile in content

Hoseok pulled out then restarted his penetration and smiled when he entered his client with much more ease, slowly his shaft filled the trembling man under him. Kihyun looked down at him at the same time that Hoseok glanced at him  
Without words, he rolled his hips, his hands digging inside the red hair’s thighs and his thumbs caressing in a circular motion

“Oh fuck, _hyung_ ” he whimpered

“What is it, my spoiled rich boy?” Hoseok asked in a smile, licking his lips sexily

 _Fuck he is so hot_ Kihyun devoured those cherry lips in his head

“Don’t look away baby” Hyunwoo said pulling his head back and pushing his dick down the needy throat “That’s right use your tongue more, good boy”  
Kihyun loved the praises he received from Hyunwoo as he took the length in his mouth, head still upside down.  
Then Hyunwoo moved forward, Kihyun guessed to kiss Hoseok but he had to focus to not choke on how the cock entered him more but then Hyunwoo started to fuck his throat again  
Kihyun’s eyes teared

“Fuck, I think I am in love with his throat” Hyunwoo chuckled as he used it at his wish. Hoseok did the same with the other hole and they met for a kiss even if they exchanged more pants than licks  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes in bliss as he came inside the warm mouth. And he waited for Hoseok to do so too before he retracted back.  
Kihyun coughed when Hyunwoo finally pulled off. The younger male swallowed anything left and opened his mouth as to show that nothing else was left

“Very good” He praised him again, a proud smile on his plump lips “come here”  
Kihyun was already tired but thankfully the men were very strong, and he was carried around. Hyunwoo laid on the bed, on his back and had Kihyun on top of him, facing him. His hands massaged the offered ass, fondling them as he kissed the red head.  
Without warning again, although expected, he slid fingers inside the twitching hole content to meet Hoseok’s cum still dripping out. He couldn’t wait anymore.  
He directed his dick inside the red head watching him grimace in pleasure, his lips opening for hot air to escape along a long moan and his eyes vulgarly rolling back “oh my god yes” he groaned

Hyunwoo smiled and spread his legs over the surface of the firm bed, settling his soles against it for support and started fucking the man on top of him, working his hips up and down on a frantic movement.  
Kihyun cried out, trapped in Hyunwoo’s thigh hug, only left to only moan at his heart content

“ _hyung_ ” he managed out before cursing at how good the other was fucking him through his tears “f-faster” he pleaded

“No baby, you will come too soon” the raven hair smiled softly

Hoseok chuckled as he moved next to Hyunwoo to kiss Kihyun’s tears away, and pushed his now wet hair to the side to get a better view of the red head’s hazy eyes

“what a piece of candy” he commented but Kihyun couldn’t even hear him, climbing his way to ninth cloud as he came between his body and Hyunwoo’s  
He fell back on the broader chest, panting and twitching from his first orgasm of the evening. Hyunwoo stopped his hips

“My turn again, watch him come faster” Hoseok said and the other man ‘passed him’ the client with a chuckle  
The blondie took Kihyun like a doll and proceed to kneel on the bed with the red head’s back against his toned chest.  
His left hand wrapped around Kihyun’s neck and right hand pumped Kihyun’s cock to work him up again “Come on, we just started”

“…yes hyung” Kihyun managed out and leaned back for a kiss as Hoseok found his way inside him again. His bigger dick made the red head bit his lip at the different feel  
He then thrust in then back out, shagging his client with his hitched breath caressing Kihyun’s jaw in the process  
Hyunwoo didn’t want to wait for Hoseok to be done so he went to take a lick of the red head  
He rolled his tongue around his brown nipples hardening then as he sucked on them sensually, taking his time.  
Kihyun was a moaning and cursing mess, head forced to face the ceiling because of how Hoseok was almost choking him. Now Hyunwoo was sucking him off with his sweet tongue

“I don’t need your help” Hoseok smiled looking down at his colleague

“who cares, I want to fuck him more so hurry up” Hyunwoo articulated around Kihyun’s shaft

“You really are such an impatient bastard”

Hoseok fastened his pace along with Hyunwoo. Kihyun’s nails buried in Hoseok’s chest and Hyunwoo’s hair and his hips buckled, double pleasure invading his whole being and he came again louder than before taking advantage of Hoseok’s loosened grip on his neck to turn around for a hot kiss with the blondie

“My turn” Hyunwoo pulled him away from the milky skinned guy to have him sitting on top of his crotch “why don’t you work those hips now baby boy?” he requested  
Kihyun took a breath and leaned to put Hyunwoo inside him but he was halted

“Wait” Hoseok said and fished out for the lube lotion to smear a good amount down Hyunwoo’s still hard dick. Then he himself pushed it into Kihyun’s anticipating ass hole, ignoring the small man's moan

“There you go, now fuck that dick” The blondie slapped his ass and enjoyed the cute whimper Kihyun gave out.

“Y-yes hyung” he managed out and put his hands on the wide chest in front of him for support before engulfing the whole member inside himself  
Hyunwoo cursed, caressing his stomach and chest

Kihyun then started moving up and down around the hot member, making Hyunwoo confess that he loved how he felt like his dick would melt inside him  
Kihyun smiled, biting his lip lazily, his mouth tired, hair in a big mess, hips moving coarsely, his body now a bit leaned back. The cock inside him caressed the sweet spot that these men always seemed to correctly tease and once again he whimpered in pleasure

“…so good” he moaned moving his hips faster, at his own will, ignoring how the other men were once again kissing the hell out of each other, Hyunwoo stroking Hoseok's cock.

“Fuck, _I want it_ ” Hoseok panted and Hyunwoo smiled into the kiss

Kihyun warned that he was coming soon so Hyunwoo used his other hand to help him orgasm faster, pumping his shaft and using his thumb on the tip, quickly sliding it over the wetness.

Kihyun came once again, hard, his body twitching and his hips weakly buckling against the warm hand for a few more friction.  
While his senses came back to him slowly he found Hyunwoo fingering the blondie as he kissed him possessively if not roughly.  
Kihyun watched, the raven hair’s cock still up his ass, getting bigger as he prepared the other man with three fingers.

Kihyun was soft but the sight of such buff man whining and moaning for Hyunwoo to fuck the shit out of him was a such turn on that he found himself getting harder again.  
He pulled off Hyunwoo with a soft moan and waited for his gaping hole to close before he sat a bit away from them and watched them go at it.  
Hoseok took Hyunwoo inside him with a lewd smile and his lips swollen from the rough play earlier.

The tanned man had no mercy as he started fucking him right away to the other’s content “that’s right, harder hyung” he panted heavily

“What a _wench_ , couldn’t you wait till we go back?” Hyunwoo chuckled

“He seems to enjoy it too so what is the problem?” they both glanced at Kihyun masturbating pitifully and they smiled at him at the same time

“Want to screw him?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun and the other gulped in anticipation. Without any words he moved over as Hyunwoo pulled away to let Kihyun see the gaping hungry hole desperate for cock. His first reflex was to push fingers in and his digitals were sucked in it, the soft and warm walls welcoming him “oh fuck…” he panted and slurred the words

Hyunwoo smeared lube on his cock for him with a sneer “Your first twink Hoseokie, excited?” he asked almost jokingly

Hoseok bit his lower lip with a grin “show me what you can do, baby boy” he said to Kihyun who proceeded by pushing himself inside the other, quite easily  
It was so hot, so tight that Kihyun almost lost his mind once again

“Smaller than anything I ever had but it’s the technique that count-”  
Kihyun suddenly slammed himself in, his hips meeting Hoseok’s ass “Shut up whore, I paid for you so shut the fuck up and let me fuck you” he said with a haughty smile  
The blondie was taken aback for a second before Hyunwoo grabbed both of his arms to pin them above his head “You heard the client, don’t patronize him, my sugar” he smiled, enjoying himself a little too much

Kihyun grabbed his dripping cock as he deeply penetrated him and loved the look of vulnerability that he didn’t know Hoseok could showcase

_Fucking hell he is so hot!_

Hoseok's back arched quite beautifully, his abs contracting and his firm chest waving around at each movement, his mouth drooled at Kihyun’s great thrusts. Having always been on the receiving end, Kihyun knew exactly what would make any man insane so he did, rolling his hips and making sure to caress that bundle of nerve with his gland and fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

Hoseok’s lips were occupied by Hyunwoo who made out with him, muffling most of his moans  
“I want to hear him” Kihyun panted and Hyunwoo pulled away with a smile. Now Hoseok gripped the white sheets above him and did not restrain any moan at all if not for when he bit his lip.

Kihyun loved the sight so much, this man twice his size crying under him was such a boost to his ego and his libido just sky rocked at that moment. He leaned over to kiss him, quite sloppily but their tongues felt each other and danced around as they exchanged moans

“Don’t leave me out” Hyunwoo said as he groped Kihyun’s ass and trusted inside him, making the red head moan loudly  
He was _full_ , and he _filled_ in another man. Just at the thought Kihyun almost came. Their thrusts became synchronized and their moans too. The vast room just was filled with the sinful yet so tempting smell of sex, cum and sweat now.

“coming” Kihyun said before crashing his lips against Hoseok’s soft ones for a short kiss before Hyunwoo pulled him back by the neck for another tongue battle

“Let’s come together” Hoseok panted before he rolled his head back, veins popping out against the skin of his neck and he came in a very loud and hoarse voice against Kihyun’s pitched one and Hyunwoo’s silent one as he buried his face in Kihyun’s neck.

They all stayed like that, panting hard with Kihyun sandwiched between their sweaty bodies head still floating from the blood rush and intense orgasm.  
Kihyun stared at the table where he had left his alcoholic drink, especially at the small toy next to it. It was a small puppy plushie that Minhyuk gave him when they were still young and foolishly thought that love was the answer to everything, at the time where they would fuck everywhere when they felt like it even if they got into trouble, the time they were deep in love…  
He smiled toward the toy, innocently, precisely at its cute and shiny eyes…

 

At the other side of the world Minhyuk watched his husband look at him although he was not there with him

“Fucking damn it he found this one out too” he sighed although he did not look annoyed. Kihyun was not stupid and he had always found where Minhyuk would put hidden cameras to spy on him, but he wouldn’t do anything but smile like right now.

“why do you keep doing it though? It’s also strange that he never says anything” Hyungwon said, still wearing his office suit as they were at work, kneeled below his boss office table, his hand pumping the hard rock dick between Minhyuk's legs

“Well it seems like he enjoys this game a lot, as much as I do” Minhyuk smiled  
Hyungwon grinned “You guys are sick fucks” he dared and smiled when Minhyuk had full attention on him now

“Shut up and suck me off better” he pushed Hyungwon's head down till his whole dick was in the other’s mouth, ignoring the gagging sound as he abused the mouth at his will  
Hyungwon's lips felt so good around his cock and he loved how Hyungwon's masochist-self begged him to shag him like this, every time. He glanced at his phone screen to see Kihyun being taken by the milky skinned guy on a doggy style, facing the secret camera

 _Oh my poor husband, I can’t wait to go back home to you_ he sneering before turning the monitor off

“Now what do I do with this horny bitch” his husky voice huffed  
Hyungwon smiled, eyes shining happily at that although degrading name, sucking his boss harder than ever.  
.  
.___  
.  
.  
Kihyun woke up from a call in the afternoon. His body was sore all over and his prostitutes had left long ago considering how cold the sheets are. They fucked the whole night taking one break but still abusing their body limits to satisfy their lust. When they said they would screw him up until he can’t speak and talk they were not joking.  
It was Minhyuk. Kihyun scowled. “What?” he groaned painfully

“What a way to greet your loving husband, is that a way to thank me?”  
Kihyun grimaced as he stood up, with effort, to check himself in his bathroom mirror, planning to take a hot bath and maybe go shopping later.

“well, you had a lot of fun did you not?” Minhyuk said vaguely. Kihyun sighed at the dried cum in his hair “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Hyunwoo and Hoseok. How were their cocks?”

Kihyun halted, taken aback. “.. What do you mean?”

“That I know?”

“No. I know you watch any of my movements, you fucking psycho. What I am asking is why you are talking about these two” the way Minhyuk said their names was too familiar

“What do you think?” Minhyuk asked, his voice filled with tease  
Kihyun took a second and his fast brain concluded “did you…pick them up for me?” Kihyun scoffed “You actually are in contact with the ‘classy’ brothels of this town? Unbelievable. You are something else Lee Minhyuk”  
At the other side of the line, the man laughed a hoarse laugh “How could I do that sweetie, do you know many there are? No ways~ ”  
Kihyun waited for him to continue

“I do know them, very much in fact. They are working with my company now. All thank to you”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun frowned

“They saw you a couple of times and looked like your cute ass had them wanting some action with you, so I promised to them that my husband would be more than happy to have a threesome with them, when the time comes. I just listened to your call and it was so perfect that I couldn’t believe it. I notified them and made sure the staff at the hotel let only them come to your room. They said it was the best sex outside of their couple they ever had” he giggled and Kihyun angrily cut the call, throwing his phone of the floor not caring if it broke or not.

Kihyun was enraged.

He changed his personal number last week, yet his husband ended up having access to it again and kept stalking him again. Kihyun had come to be used to the hidden cameras and he started sleeping around knowing his husband was watching, to irk him but nothing ever changed. This time when he decided to sleep with men that Minhyuk could be jealous of, it turned out that said husband was selling him off for his company benefit.

“Fucking piece of shit!” Kihyun took the plushy he loved so much and damaged it, shredding it into pieces with a knife and breaking the small and sophisticated camera.  
He fell on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks at the loss of the oldest thing Minhyuk had offered him out of love.

_He ruined it…again_

He wept alone on the cold floor wondering what he could do to get his lost happiness back, go back to the time where they had fun together and didn’t care about anything in the world because no matter what Kihyun loved his husband so much.  
Way too much for his own sanity.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it cuz I sure did lol leave a comment saying how you liked it, if you had a favorite part or nah etc or don't it's fine, you choose~  
> Anyways this is my first fanfic here ^^ bye~


End file.
